Ariel/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Ariel in television and motion picture productions. Films ''The Little Mermaid The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376885-5000-2833.jpg|Exploring little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-664.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-669.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-705.jpg|Pulling Flounder little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-753.jpg|She catches him frightened little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-760.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-774.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-792.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376898-5000-2833.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1040.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1340.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1431.jpg|"Nothing...happened..." Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1466.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1499.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376908-5000-2833.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376940-5000-2833.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2185.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2290.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35378536-5000-2833.jpg Tlmpe357.jpg|"I've never seen a human this close before." little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2818.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2856.jpg|Ariel rescues Prince Eric The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376959-5000-2833.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3249.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4024.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376994-5000-2833.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5005.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5028.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35377611-5000-2833.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5053.jpg|My Voice? The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ursula and Ariel - Make Your Choice!.jpg The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ariel Gasping.jpg The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ariel Gasping - 2.jpg Aid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ariel with Fish Pen.jpg The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ariel Waiting to Sign.jpg The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ariel Striking the Fish Pen.jpg The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Shocked Ariel During Ursua.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376857-5000-2833.jpg|Ursula offscreen steals Ariel's voice little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-5314.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376845-5000-2833.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376811-5000-2833.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376796-5000-2833.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376784-5000-2833.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376776-5000-2833.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376761-5000-2833.jpg Screen Shot 2016-08-13 at 21.28.58.png|Ariel tries to talk to Eric but can't and after she clenches neck confused. Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6087.jpg|Amazement at the dinglehopper Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6093.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6098.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6106.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6615.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6628.jpg Screen Shot 2016-08-13 at 21.53.16.png|Ariel looking under the carriage little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6828.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6856.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7224.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7692.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376825-5000-2833.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376819-5000-2833.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35377040-5000-2833.jpg|Ariel gets her voice back. The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35377037-5000-2833.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35377035-5000-2833.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35377031-5000-2833.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35377011-5000-2833.jpg Ariel-and-Eric-the-princesses-of-disney-7228994-720-480.jpg The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-57.jpg|Ariel holding her daughter little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-58.jpg|Ariel and Melody little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-63.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-65.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-71.jpg tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-454.jpg|Mature Ariel ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-3846.jpg|Ariel smiling Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 4.27.37 PM.png tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-330.jpg|Ariel and baby Melody tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-5301.jpg|Ariel reuniting with Flounder in TLM 2. Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-410.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6489.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-6501.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-6519.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-8214.jpg Tlm2pic000250.jpg Tlm2pic000251.jpg Tlm2pic000252.jpg Tlm2pic000253.jpg Tlm2pic000256.jpg Tlm2pic000257.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps com-8173.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-6562.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6603.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-6871.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-7092.jpg|Ariel escaping Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-6836.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7909.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7939.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2674.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3001.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3011.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3036.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3052.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3279.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-682.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-853.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-889.jpg Ariel_before_transformation_in_mermaid.png little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-8123.jpg tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-7948.jpg ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-105.jpg|We love you, baby girl. Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-141.jpg|Cuddling up Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-149.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-358.jpg|Ariel with her sisters in ''Ariel's Beginning Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6860.jpg|Athena, Triton and Ariel Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-411.jpg|Ariel with King Triton and Queen Athena Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6868.jpg tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-6631.jpg|Ariel and the music box Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1236.jpg|King Triton's Daughters tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-3278.jpg tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-3121.jpg|"I Remember" tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-8126.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1173.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1178.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1187.jpg|Adella and Ariel fool around Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1206.jpg tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-1895.jpg|Dashing Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1250.jpg|Ariel and all of her sisters Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6860.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6865.jpg|Ariel's injured hand bandaged Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6869.jpg|Ariel and her parents little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7102.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6927.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-3446.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-3588.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2060.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2283.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2309.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2534.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2575.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2666.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2673.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2760.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2833.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2835.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2850.jpg|Ariel happens upon the club Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-3605.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-4426.jpg|Sisterly Love Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-825.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2255.jpg Tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-5780-2-.jpg|Ariel with Sebastian, Flounder and the Catfish Club Band Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1002.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps com-7430.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps com-7431.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps com-7593.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps com-7599.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps com-7644.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps com-7515.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps com-7481.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg|Ariel and Attina Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-3894.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6819.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-110.jpg|Daddy! Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-111.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-132.jpg Tlm3pic000098.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-408.jpg|As adorable as a baby dolphin. little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7880.jpg|Ariel hugging Daddy little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7887.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8241.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8281.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-III-Ariel-s-beginning-the-little-mermaid-11215602-998-561.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-4522.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-4457.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-4336.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-4309.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-4792.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.jpg|Ariel and her family Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6879.jpg|Ariel, her mother, and her older sister prepare to surprise her father little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8281.jpg|Ariel with King Triton Television ''The Little Mermaid (TV series) Thelittlemermaidseries.jpg Ariel 24.jpg|Ariel and Sebastian with Arista Ariel 4.jpg|In the episode, ''A Little Evil Ariel in the episode metal fish.png|Ariel at the end of the episode Metal Fish Ariel Some Day Ill be human.png|Ariel longing for a life of her own OWbUF.png Ariel and the Trident.png|Ariel commanding the trident Ariel and the trident2.png|Ariel's determination unlocks the trident's power Ariel and humprey copy.png|Ariel and Humphrey the humpback whale Ariel comforts Spot.jpg|Ariel singing Just a Little Love to Spot evilmanta122.jpg|In Harmony whale108.jpg|Ariel, Flounder and Spot calliopedreams167.jpg whale25.jpg heroes5.jpg heroes28.jpg Heroes65.jpg heroes106.jpg Heroes167.jpg Simon and Ariel.jpg Ariel shocked.JPG|Ariel shocked. Taleof2Crabs - 036.jpg KingCrab176.jpg Ariel making a map.jpg|Making a map Arielstreasures10.jpg|Ursula watching over Ariel in Ariel's Treasures Arielstreasures9.jpg heroes62.jpg|Ariel stuck in slowsand heroes52.jpg heroes71.jpg Thingamajigger63.jpg Thingamajigger40.jpg Thingamajigger37.jpg A Untitled38.jpg A Untitled37.jpg A Untitled36.jpg A Untitled35.jpg A Untitled28.jpg A Untitled25.jpg A Untitled22.jpg A Untitled19.jpg A Untitled18.jpg A Untitled15.jpg A Untitled12.jpg A Untitled10.jpg A Untitled8.jpg A Untitled6.jpg A Untitled2.jpg A Untitled.png Againstthetide2.jpg Savethewhale174.jpg Marriageofinconvenience165.jpg Beached38.jpg Beached44.jpg Beached73.jpg Beached121.jpg Beached133.jpg Beached160.jpg Islandoffear91.jpg Islandoffear89.jpg Islandoffear104.jpg Islandoffear103.jpg Islandoffear98.jpg Islandoffear95.jpg Islandoffear93.jpg Islandoffear88.jpg Islandoffear54.jpg Islandoffear51.jpg Islandoffear50.jpg Islandoffear44.jpg Islandoffear41.jpg Islandoffear40.jpg Islandoffear35.jpg Islandoffear25.jpg Islandoffear22.jpg Islandoffear16.jpg islandoffear96.jpg Calliopedreams148.jpg|Attacked by the Seaclops Thebeastwithin160.jpg Thebeastwithin131.jpg Thebeastwithin127.jpg Thebeastwithin125.jpg Thebeastwithin122.jpg Thebeastwithin116.jpg Thebeastwithin112.jpg Thebeastwithin108.jpg Thebeastwithin107.jpg Thebeastwithin100.jpg Thebeastwithin99.jpg Thebeastwithin87.jpg Thebeastwithin84.jpg Thebeastwithin82.jpg Thebeastwithin76.jpg Thebeastwithin72.jpg Thebeastwithin68.jpg Thebeastwithin67.jpg Thebeastwithin43.jpg Thebeastwithin42.jpg Thebeastwithin41.jpg Thebeastwithin22.jpg Thebeastwithin20.jpg Thebeastwithin16.jpg Thebeastwithin6.jpg Thebeastwithin3.jpg Scuttle010.png Scuttle_116.png|Ariel's first meeting with Scuttle. Beached82.jpg Beached3.jpg Urchin135.jpg Urchin134.jpg Urchin130.jpg Urchin126.jpg Urchin125.jpg Urchin116.jpg Urchin115.jpg Urchin110.jpg Urchin97.jpg Urchin91.jpg Urchin70.jpg Urchin68.jpg Urchin67.jpg Urchin58.jpg Urchin56.jpg Urchin55.jpg Urchin51.jpg Urchin50.jpg Evilmanta62.jpg T'ankYou4DatAriel005.jpg T'ankYou4DatAriel023.jpg T'ankYou4DatAriel058.jpg T'ankyoufordatAriel_108.png T'ankYou4DatAriel088.jpg T'ankyoufordatAriel_124.png T'ankYou4DatAriel092.jpg T'ankYou4DatAriel097.jpg T'ankyoufordatAriel_156.png Tanku4dat.jpg T'ankyoufordatAriel_168.png T'ankYou4DatAriel113.jpg T'ankYou4DatAriel126.jpg T'ankYou4DatAriel141.jpg T'ankYou4DatAriel152.jpg T'ankYou4DatAriel155.jpg T'ankYou4DatAriel166.jpg T'ankYou4DatAriel189.jpg T'ankYou4DatAriel217.jpg T'ankYou4DatAriel249.jpg T'ankYou4DatAriel256.jpg T'ankYou4DatAriel260.jpg Giggles50.jpg Giggles79.jpg Giggles140.jpg Giggles154.jpg Little-Mermaid-TV-series-the-little-mermaid-7089794-773-580.jpg Little-Mermaid-TV-series-the-little-mermaid-7089798-773-579.jpg Little-Mermaid-TV-series-the-little-mermaid-7089801-773-580.jpg|Daring to Dance StormySeahorse93.jpg StormySeahorse153.jpg StormySeahorse151.jpg StormySeahorse137.jpg StormySeahorse135.jpg StormySeahorse134.jpg StormySeahorse133.jpg StormySeahorse123.jpg StormySeahorse122.jpg StormySeahorse119.jpg StormySeahorse118.jpg StormySeahorse105.jpg StormySeahorse104.jpg StormySeahorse103.jpg StormySeahorse102.jpg StormySeahorse91.jpg StormySeahorse89.jpg StormySeahorse87.jpg StormySeahorse86.jpg StormySeahorse81.jpg StormySeahorse95.jpg Stormy145.jpg Stormy157.jpg PhpThumb generated thumbnail.jpeg Doublebubble6.jpg Doublebubble26.jpg Doublebubble31.jpg Doublebubble109.jpg Doublebubble134.jpg|Carrying twin babies Doublebubble146.jpg Doublebubble164.jpg Doublebubble169.jpg Alittleevil6.jpg Alittleevil5.jpg Alittleevil4.jpg Alittleevil3.jpg alittleevil7.jpg alittleevil9.jpg alittleevil10.jpg alittleevil18.jpg Arielstreasures66.jpg Arielstreasures91.jpg alittleevil90.jpg alittleevil34.jpg alittleevil127.jpg Ariel and Spot jump over the ocean.jpg Alittleevil119.jpg Alittleevil124.jpg Alittleevil128.jpg Alittleevil132.jpg Eel-Ectric City 5.png Eelectriccity141.jpg Landofthedinosaurs7.jpg Landofthedinosaurs35.jpg Landofthedinosaurs73.jpg Landofthedinosaurs74.jpg Landofthedinosaurs75.jpg Landofthedinosaurs78.jpg Landofthedinosaurs81.jpg Landofthedinosaurs84.jpg Landofthedinosaurs85.jpg Landofthedinosaurs86.jpg Landofthedinosaurs92.jpg Landofthedinosaurs105.jpg Landofthedinosaurs112.jpg Landofthedinosaurs125.jpg Landofthedinosaurs126.jpg Landofthedinosaurs127.jpg Landofthedinosaurs131.jpg Landofthedinosaurs135.jpg Landofthedinosaurs141.jpg|The dinosaur spots Ariel. Landofthedinosaurs164.jpg|King Triton believes Ariel about the dinosaurs Ariel powers up the trident.jpg|Powering up her father's trident Thingamajigger148.jpg Scuttle020.jpg Scuttle042.jpg Scuttle250.jpg Againstthetide81.jpg Againstthetide87.jpg Messageinabottle147.jpg Messageinabottle149.jpg Messageinabottle152.jpg Messageinabottle154.jpg messageinabottle156.jpg messageinabottle157.jpg Messageinabottle158.jpg Messageinabottle159.jpg Wishuponastarfish90.jpg Wishuponastarfish45.jpg Wishuponastarfish44.jpg Wishuponastarfish43.jpg Wishuponastarfish41.jpg Wishuponastarfish46.jpg Wishuponastarfish21.jpg Wishuponastarfish17.jpg Wishuponastarfish18.jpg Wishuponastarfish10.jpg Wishuponastarfish128.jpg Wishuponastarfish160.jpg Againstthetide58.jpg Againstthetide61.jpg Againstthetide56.jpg wishuponastarfish47.jpg Resignedtoit89.jpg Resignedtoit93.jpg Resignedtoit128.jpg Resignedtoit162.jpg Resignedtoit167.jpg Resignedtoit170.jpg Beached90.jpg Beached43.jpg Savethewhale139.jpg Againstthetide155.jpg Againstthetide153.jpg Againstthetide140.jpg Againstthetide139.jpg Againstthetide80.jpg Againstthetide78.jpg Againstthetide66.jpg Againstthetide62.jpg Againstthetide60.jpg Againstthetide59.jpg Againstthetide57.jpg Againstthetide52.jpg Againstthetide50.jpg Againstthetide46.jpg Againstthetide44.jpg Againstthetide42.jpg Againstthetide40.jpg Againstthetide34.jpg Againstthetide33.jpg Againstthetide31.jpg Againstthetide30.jpg Againstthetide28.jpg Againstthetide24.jpg The_Little_Mermaid_-_Giggles_-_The_Sound_of_Laughter_-_1.jpg The Little Mermaid - Ariel's Sad Face from Stormy the Wild Seahorse.jpg|Ariel being sad from being scolded by King Triton after he forbids her to go near Stormy. Charmed2.jpg Charmed3.jpg Charmed17.jpg Charmed68.jpg charmed75.jpg charmed79.jpg charmed123.jpg charmed133.jpg charmed149.jpg Eelectriccity165.jpg Eelectriccity137.jpg Marriageofinconveniencetop.jpg Arielstreasures3.jpg Arielstreasures31.jpg arielstreasures42.jpg arielstreasures43.jpg arielstreasures44.jpg arielstreasures45.jpg Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 8.27.51 AM.png Evilmanta83.jpg|As a kid evilmanta84.jpg evilmanta85.jpg|Flounder meets Ariel face to face evilmanta86.jpg evilmanta88.jpg Evilmanta89.jpg evilmanta90.jpg evilmanta92.jpg Kidariel01.jpg Evilmanta94.jpg evilmanta98.jpg evilmanta99.jpg Kidariel02.jpg evilmanta100.jpg ''House of Mouse Daisy and Ariel chatting.PNG HOMDaisy_and_Ariel.PNG Arielerichouseofmouse.png Arielhouseofmouse2.png Arielhouseofmouse.png Arielhouseofmouse3.png Daisy_Gaston_and_Ariel.PNG|Ariel with Daisy and Gaston in the ''House of Mouse episode "Daisy's Debut" Ariel&Flounder-TheStolenCartoons.png Ariel-SuddenlyHades.png|Ariel and Flounder with Goofy who serves them seafood LN(19).png|Jasmine talking to Ariel in House of Mouse Ursula 2.jpg|Ariel frightened by Ursula Arielvoice.PNG ariel_sebastian_everybody loves mickey.jpg|"I wish Mickey come visit me under the sea" Chippers 1.jpg IchabodHouseOfMouse.png House_Of_Angry_Guests.jpg Jasmine and Ariel HOM.jpg Pluto vs figaro.jpg|Ariel in Pluto vs. Figaro ''Sofia the First'' Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-post-3.jpg The-Floating-Palace-38.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png|"We all need a little help sometime. Once, Prince Eric needed my help when his ship sank." Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png|"You couldn't do it on your own?" The-Floating-Palace-36.png|"Sofia's amulet brought me here to help. Now what's going on, Sofia? Ariel-Sofia-the-First-2.jpg Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-post-2.jpg|"Follow me!" Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png The-Floating-Palace-35.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Tumblr mw7s3wcBhg1s2iaqfo1 r4 1280.jpg Image-8255 5293420C.jpg The-Floating-Palace-34.png|"Mm-hmm. Well, luckily, there's one answer to both your problems." ''Once Upon a Time D.png|Joanna Garcia as Ariel 306Ariel.png|Ariel smiles at Snow White 559787390_J_G_S_OUaT_s3e62_123_214lo.jpg PrincessArielOnceUponATimeTail.png|Princess Ariel reveals more of her tail as she goes through her collection of recently-found treasures. 559783388_J_G_S_OUaT_s3e61_123_549lo.jpg 559791104_J_G_S_OUaT_s3e63_123_560lo.jpg M.png|Ariel with Prince Eric at the ball normal_ouat306-0602.jpg|Ariel dancing with Prince Eric 306Mirror.png|The Evil Queen spying on Ariel and Snow White S.png|Ariel and Snow White shocked to see the Queen H.png|Ariel heartbroken 559802133_J_G_S_OUaT_s3e66_123_416lo.jpg 559813271_J_G_S_OUaT_s3e69_123_380lo.jpg Nn.png|Ariel with the Evil Queen posing as Ursula 559819371_J_G_S_OUaT_s3e611_123_21lo.jpg 559823996_J_G_S_OUaT_s3e612_123_580lo.jpg|Ariel with the Queen Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Ariel.jpg|Ariel in Agrabah Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Ariel and Jasmine.jpg|Ariel meets Jasmine Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Ariel and Jasmine on Magic Carpet.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Ariel and Shapeshifted Jafar.jpg|Ariel with Jafar, disguised as Prince Eric Cap_048.jpg|Ariel sets foot in Storybrooke ouat-0317-70.jpg s04e16_403.jpg|Ariel saves Captain Hook s04e16_412.jpg|"Maybe that's because villians always get them the wrong way" Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Aladdin, Jasmine, Ariel and Hook.jpg Miscellaneous King-Triton's-Concert-1.png King-Triton's-Concert-2.png King-Triton's-Concert-4.png King-Triton's-Concert-5.png Tumblr inline mlm5j7noIC1qz4rgp.jpg|Ariel's "cameos" in ''A Goofy Movie. Shelter Pet Project Princess.jpg Geniearielstuff.jpg|Ariel on the cover of a magazine in Aladdin (TV series) Category:Character galleries Category:The Little Mermaid galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries